Rhythm of Love
by dareyoutomove234
Summary: My head is stuck in the clouds, She begs me to come down, Says "Boy quit foolin' around"


**Hey, hey you guys! I'm back and writing a new one-shot to tell you the truth I really love this story. I decided to put my focus on another couple for once! I really love Ino and Shikamaru; they're so cute! No offense to you Temari lovers I just don't like her that much. But we all have our own opinions! Anyways if any of you are wondering what song this is it's called 'Rhythm of love' Once you see the lyrics you'll probably see why I chose Ino and Shikamaru for this story :D  
Well enjoy!**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY PLAIN WHITE T'S SONGS!

_My head is stuck in the clouds  
She begs me to come down  
Says "Boy quit foolin' around"_

I told her "I love the view from up here  
The warm sun and wind in my ear  
We'll watch the world from above  
As it turns to the rhythm of love"  
  
"SHIKAMARU NARA GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"  
Sighing Shikamaru looked down from the hill and saw the one and only; Ino, his beautiful but annoying girlfriend for six months two weeks and 3 days. Okay so he had been counting so sue him. Rolling his eyes he sat up and looked right up at the sky; sometimes I wish I were a cloud he thought; then I wouldn't have to deal with this crazy girl. He watched Ino storm up the hill no doubt about to ask him what the hell he was doing; and that's exactly what she did.

"Shikamaru what are you doing?" screeched Ino.  
Ugh isn't it obvious he thought?  
"What does it look like woman?"  
"Stop fooling around we need to get ready for our mission."  
"Heh to troublesome."  
Wait for it, he thought, 5...4...3...2...1!  
"SHIKAMARU THIS IS IMPORTANT TSUNADE IS GOING TO KILL US IF WE DON'T GET THERE IN THREE FREAKIN HOURS!

_We may only have tonight  
But till the morning sun you're mine all mine  
Play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love_

My heart beats like a drum  
My guitar string to the strum  
A beautiful song to be sung

Taking a deep breath he stared at her plainly; is it really that hard to see where he was coming from? Yeash this woman could never give him a break; well that's why I love her he thought.  
Finally getting up he watched her smirk; she must be thinking she's won this match already. Heh I'll let her think that for now I suppose. Then rolling his eyes at her strode over to her each step was slow and he knew she was wondering what he was doing. Well you'll find out soon enough he thought.  
Slowly but surely he put his arms on her shoulders and watched her look at him with confusion. The question 'What the hell are you doing?' was written on her forehead with a huge question mark.

_She's got blue eyes deep like the sea  
That roll back when she's laughing at me  
She rises up like the tide  
The moment her lips meet mine  
_  
He smirked her eyes were such a clear ocean blue; her eyes were darting around trying to avoid any eye contact. He then pushed her on the ground; sorry for that Ino, I know I'll pay for that later.  
A shocked look on Ino was turned into anger immediately; sensing she was about to retort something nasty at him; he kissed her. Yep he kissed her and hard to. After about ten seconds he stopped and pulled away. Ino had a dazed look on her face and was speechless for once. Yeah a kiss from a Nara is pretty breath-taking he thought.

_We may only have tonight  
But till the morning sun you're mine all mine  
Play the Music low and sway to the rhythm of love_

When the moon is low  
We can dance in slow motion  
And all your tears will subside  
All your tears will dry

After a few minutes of silence a loud screech went into Shikamaru's ear. He wasn't really surprised he knew it was coming sooner or later.  
"Shikamaru Nara I can not believe you did that! Ugh! And you're still not ready; we need to leave soon!"  
God, couldn't she just forget about that?

_And long after I've gone  
You'll still be humming along  
And I will keep you in my mind  
The way you make love so fine_

We may only have tonight  
But till the morning sun you're mine all mine  
Play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love  
  
"Ino we don't need to leave so just shut up."  
"Shika seriously we need to get going; I'm going to leave soon."  
"What would you say if I asked Tsunade is we could skip on the mission just once?"  
"You didn't...Shikamaru Nara we are ninja and we are here to serve the village what are you thinking of SKIPPING a mission?"  
"Troublesome...Ino it's just an errand mission it's not that big of a deal; so sit down and relax."  
"Aww you wanted to spend time with me didn't you?"  
Tch she just figured that out?  
"Yeah...I guess..."  
Aww Shikamaru you're so cute!"  
Blushing he just looked up to the sky and laid down but not before he grabbed Ino. They just sat there for a while looking at the sky.

I guess I'm luck he thought to have such a great girl like Ino. Sure she's annoying, loud and can be cranky but she's also beautiful and fun to be with. Looking at Ino again he saw she was asleep he pulled her closer to him and he closed his eyes.

**Uhm yeah did you like it; hate it? Just review and tell me! I never know how to end a story though and by the end I gave up. The beginning was much better than the end in my opinion. Haha did you guys notice when I write Shikamaru wished he was a cloud; for those of you that are obsessed like me he says that when he's battling Temari in the exams :D**

**haha this was suppose to be posted last week but I was way to lazy to finish. So Happy late Thanksgiving :D**

**~Lily**


End file.
